


Fail

by EmmanuelleNtambwe1997



Category: American (US) Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, Milo Ventimiglia - Freeform, Milo Ventimiglia x plus size reader, Milo Ventimiglia x poc!reader, Milo Ventimiglia x you, plus size reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-14 04:35:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17501678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmanuelleNtambwe1997/pseuds/EmmanuelleNtambwe1997





	Fail

“What the…?” Milo voice trailed off the second he arrived at your apartment, the smell of burnt food filling his nostrils. ”Shit!” you hissed from the kitchen while quickly throwing the burnt mozzarella pizza into trash can, the bad smelling making you cringe while huffing and puffing loudly.

 

“Baby?” Milo gently spoke with furrowed eyebrows while walking up to you, placing his motorcycle helmet on the counter, his long hair in a cute man bun while you looked at him.

 

“Hey…” the disappointment laced in your voice made your boyfriend tilt his head to the side and slowly analyze the kitchen. You had made a mess while making the pizza but what you had tossed into a bowl looked even worse.

 

“What is this?” Milo asked while walking over to the bowl with a horrified look on his face. You placed the dirty measuring cups, bowls, wooden spoons and plates in the sink while pouting.

 

“I tried to make a vegetarian meal. Greek salad along with Mozzarella and Basil Pizza…I got distracted and burnt the pizza and something went wrong with the salad”.

 

Your boyfriend looked at you with an amused smile while so much love clouded his eyes, he walked up to you and wrapped his arms around your thick waist, pulling you closer to his body.

 

“Why?”

 

“Because I wanted to do something nice for you. You’re always doing the sweetest and most romantic things for me and I wanted to return the favor. Hell, you even cook meat for me while being a vegetarian!” you hissed and shook your head, really wishing that you would have been able to present your boyfriend a decent, vegetarian meal.

 

Milo grinned, his crooked mouth making a small smile creep onto your face as you loved that sight of him. “What?” you questioned while placing your hands on his broad shoulders.

 

“I just love how much effort you put in it. It may have not gone well but the fact that you tried to do something nice for me melts my heart” Milo softly said while gazing deeply into your eyes, silently wondering if it was possible to fall in love with you more because he just did.

 

You chuckled and placed your hand on his cheek, resulting in him turning his head so that he could peck your palm. “I promise that the next time won’t be a disaster” you took a quick look at the bowl of failed Greek salad and shook your head.

 

“I don’t even want to know what you put in it” Milo chuckled, the thought of you throwing randomly tossing all kinds of ingredients into the salad making him bite his lip to stop himself from laughing out loud.

 

“I don’t even know. Some things” you laughed while tracing your fingers down your boyfriend’s neck, your touch making a shiver run down his spine while wild thoughts entered his mind. He already knew that he wanted chocolate dark chocolate for dessert.

 

“I know that look” you smirked while taking a step back when Milo tried to lean in and sneak a kiss from your lips, he whined and tried to get a hold of you again but you shook your head and grinned.

 

“I’m famished. So first, I’ll watch you cook something for us before we’ll go to the bedroom” your boyfriend’s eyes widened while he placed his hand on his chest like you just had said the most offensive thing ever.

 

“ **You** failed to cook and **I** have to do it now?” Milo gasped over-dramatically, making you roll your eyes at his bad performance.

 

“No wonder Jack is dead from the beginning of the show” you muttered while turning around, making your boyfriend let out another gasp while he gave your butt cheek a firm smack that echoed through the apartment. He spun you around and gazed lustfully into your eyes.

 

“Take that back” he whispered huskily while wrapping his arms around your thick waist again, his length slowly hardening in his pants. A rush of lust rippled through your body as food suddenly became the last thing you were thinking about.

 

“And if I don’t?” you provoked while running your hands up and down his chest.

 

Without a word, Milo picked you up and chuckled hoarsely when you let out a surprised squeal. You wrapped your legs around his waist and your arms around his neck while he instantly attacked your neck with sensual kisses, your natural scent spurring him on.

 

“Then I’ll have you for desert. Right now” and with that, Milo carried you to the bedroom, his hands roaming all over your luscious curves while he nibbled at your neck.


End file.
